Grendel
Grendel is the 5th boss. When you defeat him, you are able to go to the Urtbarn Hill. He has fast and powerful physical attacks. His body is also very resistant against physical attacks, except for his tail and wings. 'Attack list' *'Greatsword Throw' - This can be reflected by attacking it with your weapon just before it hits. If you avoid it completely or get hit by it, the sword will just fall to the ground. Grendel uses this attack when in the air. The sword can't be damaged in this attack. *'Recovery Fury' - If Grendel is knocked down after detroying his wings, he will fall down, after a couple of seconds later he will get up while attacking both with his sword and tail, making a complete recovery spin. *'Holy Beam (Random)' - Magic circles appear on the ground randomly over the battlefield. Crystal blades will fall among all the magic circles. Grendel's sword will appear on the ground shortly afterwards and can be attacked until it teleports back onto Grendel's hand. Grendel uses this attack when hig up in the air. In this attack, the sword cannot be locked on to. *'Holy Beam (Locked On To Player)' - Only 1 circle appears under the player. Grendel's blade then falls onto the magic circle. Can be attacked after it lands. Grendel uses this attack when on the ground. If you are playing multiplayer, multiple magic circles will apear on each player (depending on how many are playing), shortly afterwards the crystal swords will rain down but only one player will be attacked by Grendel's sword, leaving a very short opening to attack it. *'Meteor Fall' - Grendel will Ignite his sword and rush torward the player (this attack can be blocked or perfect blocked) shortly after dodging and/or blocking he will fly back to the sky. He also performs the attack in the ground but will also go back to flying, but will only preform the attack while he has his wings. *'Drakeman's Sword' - Grendel will only preform the attack while on the ground, he will spin his sword torwards the player, sending you flying and giving heavy damage. *'Lance Of Atrophy' - Branched out of Drakeman's Sword, shortly after spining he will go into the air and lauch his sword in front of himself, it can be easily dodged and leaves Grendel wide open for an attack. *'Dragoon Jump' - Grendel prepares to fly up into the air. Does no damage. Breaking a wing tip reduces Grendels flight height by half. *'Axe Of Betrayal' - Branched out of Lance Of Antrophy. While in Rage Mode, he will pull the sword from the ground, spining and causing heavy damage if not blocked or dodged away. You can notice that he will do this attack since his eyes will glow red all of a sudden instead of blue. *Auto-Reflect - Grendel will always have Reflect active when he is high up in the air. *'Casts Renew' - Grendel will light up his sword and Regenerate his wings, giving him the ability of flight again (Will only do this if BOTH wings are broken). 'Breakables' *Left and right wing *Sword Weakpoints *Sword (broken) Item Drops *Drakeman Blood *Drakeman Helm Bit *Drakeman Crest *Drakeman Talon *Drakeman Bone *Drakeman Hair *Drakeman Blade (break Sword to obtain) *Drakeman Wing (break both Wing to obtain 2 of it) 'Tips' *Grendel is vulnerable to greatsword attacks, and his defense can be lowered further by destroying its parts. You can also send the greatsword he throws right back at him. *Breaking his wings leaves him dazed. He will not be able to move for a short period of time. *Reflecting his attacks will give you a short window to attack him while he is stunned. *For Swords Turning Slash works best for reflecting his sword throw, it imitates Grendels movement so it can help in properly timing his attack, plus it hits twice in a single press unlike Sword Dancer. For Heavy Sword, an ordinary slash is good enough. For Mace, Flowing Twin Bash can be useful but Maces are not recommended for any boss fight. For Polearms just attack normally and for Firelances just run, or attack with melee (you won't need the magic card anyways). *Grendel has the longest daze time for all master guardians. Only a greatsword reflect can make him stay down for at least 90 sec. Light Fragments and Agni will only make him faint for a short time, so reflect often! 'Alternate Forms' *Grendel Banjax (only one quest) *Grendel Annihilate 'Item Drops' *Drakeman Blood *Drakeman Helm Bit *Drakeman Crest *Drakeman Talon *Drakeman Blade (only obtained when break his Sword) *Drakeman Wing (only obtained when break the Wing (1 for each)) *Drakeman Glove (Banjax only) *Drakeman Tail (Banjax only) *Holy Drakeman Orb (Grendel Anhillate) *Holy Drakeman Eye (Grendel Anhillate) 'Titles gained' *Embracing Risk - Earned by defeating 5 or more Grendel-Type Monsters *Warrior - Earned by defeating 15 or more Grendel-Type Monsters *Dancing Swordlight - Earned by defeating 30 or more Grendel-Type Monsters. 'Trivia' *Tetsuya Nomura (from'' Final Fantasy'') did Grendel's artwork. *Grendel's, as well as Grendel Banjax's, encounter theme is "Vs. Guardian III". *When you broke his Wings, it reduces Grendel's ability to fly by half for each wing destroying both wing tip's temporarily negates Grendel's flying.but after a time he regenerates *Even not much logical, when you broke his Sword it becomes his big weak spot to kill him. *Grendel Banjax has mostly the same attacks as Grendel. However, upon throwing the sword in the ground after his uppercut, he spins with the sword after taking it out. The best thing to do is stay away when he's kneeling. *Two main differences with Banjax is that instead of silver colouring, he has gold. The other difference which makes him harder to beat is that attacking the greatsword only does one point of damage before it is broken. Category:Monster Category:Boss